


Flawless Foible || Haikyuu!! Fanfiction

by Wiara_dela_Alma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta/Omega, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, M/M, Marking, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Relationships, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Scent Marking, Scenting, Teen Romance, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiara_dela_Alma/pseuds/Wiara_dela_Alma
Summary: [An Omegaverse AU Fanfiction]》Omegaverse! Haikyuu Characters x Male!Omega!ReaderHe didn't expect to become a figure skater to a volleyball player... by being spiked in the face.Competing in the rink from primary to middle school, (Y/n) Meisai decides to step back from the ice when his love for figure skating became tedious time and time again. When he entered Karasuno High that is, he saw the fire lighting the court - the fire he's finding for as he saw the team. Curious to how they keep on moving forward, he was introduced to a sport that is out of his caliber, what more to a crowd that he didn't know he could get along. So, what did he do? He joined the team of course!Little did he know that the more he rekindles the fire, the more he gets people to be attracted by his light. Hold on... did they even know he's an omega?"Oh shiz..."©️Luthiel Deardre@Wiara_dela_Alma
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Author's Note

Author's Notes:

⛸ The characters and the plot of Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I also(respectfully) do not own you. You are you, so love and treat yourself better 💖.

⛸ The story may not follow the original plot, and may intervene the storyline of the main character and other original characters.

⛸ Spelling and grammar will have errors here and there. So, I apologize in advance since English is not my native language.

⛸ Images, artworks, and gifs posted here do not belong to me. All credits belong to their respective owners (these guys are so cool BTW!)

Warnings:

Heats;  
Mpreg;  
Profanities;  
Polyamory;  
Sexual Themes;  
Violence

BE WARNED.

Flawless Foible ©️ 2020


	2. Prologue

_ They were the predators. _

_ He was their prey. _

Period.

In the eyes of most people, it has always been the case. A pushover to step on because of how much of a liability he is in the world among other liabilities. That's what it has always been, because that's what the society deems to be correct. 

He ponders all the time if his second gender is mainly the key factor of his alienation from the rest. The thought of it made his chest burn by a non-existent acid if it weren't for the air conditioning cooling the ginormous room.

He tied his shoelaces then warmed-up for the big day everyone was looking forward to. They worked hard for it anyway, so it's only natural for all of them to be adamant of the match. 

Flexing his muscles in a middle split, reaching his foot a few times to another, he heard footsteps passing by and couldn't help but took a peek above him. Shivers ran down his spine as his feeble-looking arms almost gave in from the eyes that glared at him.

Their orbs turned into slits like the predators they ought to be. Each soul glinting ominously under the light behind them in contrast to the shadows looming on their faces. The aura they emit overflowing throughout the area that people close by trembled on their ground. Their uniforms-- a purple color-- carries the symbol of their own school. The academy's pride resting on their shoulders, especially the front who's known as the team's  _ mighty white eagle _ .

Honestly, if he hasn't met them before, he might've peed his shorts a little.

" _ Neh neh~ If it isn't Kawaii-chan! _ " A crimson-haired member of the team exclaimed that might've expressed delight if it weren't for the tight grin etched on his lips. 

He frowned at the third year's sudden behavior and cautiously recoiled from his warm-up. Unsure on what to do afterwards he slowly got up from the floor, keeping a close eye of the people whose eyes were fixated on him. 

"Good afternoon,  _ Tendou-san _ ." He rubbed his palms on the side of his shorts out of worry and slight fear. He scrunched his nose when he took a whiff of the cold air. Their scents intermingled with one another and it got stronger when a small figure trudged its way in front of him. 

The figure in front of him possesses tangerine-colored curls that would've mistaken as a ball of sunshine. The boy's smile could've brightened his day anytime-- only that it scorched a hundred degrees more by the glare he sported to the team ahead of them.

A tall stature stepped in, his arm blocking him from harm's reach. His hair cascaded in deep, royal blue; blocking him from the magenta-uniformed team as his face matched his comrade beside him.

A large hand clasped his arm, tugging him behind a large form where he can see the outline of the shirt's number imprinted 1--  _ the captain _ . Footsteps padded at their direction, their scents familiar to the boy as the said people stepped in towards the rising commotion. 

The opposing team's attention shifted from him to his team's members. 

"Please refrain from being hostile at our team mate." The team captain of  _ Karasuno's _ voice boomed (as always) in unwavering authority. He frowned in concern that something might've happened to their teammate while they were away. 

"Hostile? Eeehhhh~ We were just about to say our good luck. Right,  _ Wakatoshi-kun _ ?" 

"Shut it,  _ Satori _ ." The ash blonde-haired individual spat at his teammate. The olive-haired captain didn't reply. 

A figure stepped out from behind and reached for his worried teammate. The boy who hid behind the captain came face-to-face with an angel; his freckled face smiling down at him as his thumb rubbed the back of his hand in soothing circles. The boy seems to calm down by the gentleness of the tall male. The team's mighty white eagle noticed this, and scowled at the opposing team. 

As much as  _ Shiratorizawa's _ captain wanted to speak what's on his mind, he thinks it's best to let their performance do the talking inside the court. 

"We'll settle this predicament in the court."

"Very well then."

The air was tense as they stood glowering at each other, that it eventually took a moment to cut the lingering glares the magenta-uniformed team gave to the opposing team. Their vice-captain signaled them to prep for the match and began to walk towards the court's direction. Their faces are void of emotion, however their scents and aura states otherwise. 

"We will win this match," Shiratorizawa's captain spoke. His own team paused and glanced at him. "And  _ you _ ," he pointed at the [hair color]-haired boy behind Karasuno's captain, "will be the reason for your team's downfall."

The team growled in sheer protectiveness. But before the captain and the shaved headed wing spiker could tell him otherwise, the [hair color]-haired boy beat them to it. "I'll be meeting your spikes at the other side of the court then,  _ Ushijima-san _ ."

He spoke, his [eye color] eyes blazing intensely-- determination leaking in his scent that he concealed for a very long time. But what intrigued the captain, however, is the calming gale that swept the storm away from the boy's soul. It was beautiful. It was...  _ infuriating _ .

"Let's see about that...  _ omega _ ."

That gale-- the  _ omega's _ resolve is clear. For the first time since  _ his loss _ , he found the trust to believe in his own capabilities as a mere liability.

Today... today is the day he'll prove them and himself wrong.


	3. Chapter 1: Lost Boy

**Your Point of View**

_ "Hold on... I drank too much orange juice. Be right back!" _

_ "W-Wait!" _

You beckoned for your classmate to come back only to be left astray in the sea of people.

Students young and old wearing different volleyball uniforms passed by, minding their own business as they warmed-up for their own respective match. But all you see were a bunch of blurred colors piercing through your [eye color] eyes. 

You couldn't grasp the environment around you as your heart drummed loudly in your ears. The chatters around you voided in an eerie static and your breaths became shallow-- drowning out of nothing when air is abundant in the area. You don't understand. It's already presented, but you couldn't wrap your finger around it.

Grasping the last of your sanity, you looked around for anything that may seem familiar to you, and thankfully you did. The blue colored jerseys walked in a group, making their way towards an entrance where squeaking of shoes and bouncing of balls echoed.

Sprinting your way towards the team, bumping a  _ tangerine fellow _ along the way, you tapped the nearest person's shoulder. The said person turned around in your direction and you froze. 

A strong smell of fresh milk and cinnamon radiated from the boy added with a hint of sea breeze wafted to your nose. The scent isn't the problem though, the height and the scowl that he sported is what bothers you.

His navy-blue eyes gleamed menacingly as if to emphasize to back the eff off (to which you immediately took a step back). The fringe that matched his dark eyes shadowed his glare, intimidating you even further. If it weren't for the look on his face, you honestly thought he was attractive. That took a turn of course, and wondered if asking the guy where the bathroom is will only worsen the piercing gaze on his handsome face. 

You took the risk instead.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but, do you know where the restroom is? I-I'm kind of lost..." Your gaze landed on the floor out of nervousness and embarrassment.

The boy in front of you blinked. Unbeknownst to you, your pheromones wafted his nose that unconsciously calmed him down. It was faint, but he didn't miss it. His tense stature immediately relaxed and his scowl vanished in an instant once he looked at you with an indescribable look. While you, hold your squirms and fidgets to save yourself from embarrassment. Once your words registered in his brain, he snapped out of his trance and assessed his team-- the entire court-- then back at his team again.

With a sigh, he walked past you. Your eyes trained at the boy's direction as the pumping in your ears began to spike once again. That is, until the blue-haired boy tilted his head forward. 

_ "Come on, I'll take you there." He turned his back at you,  _ Kitagawa Daiichi's _ name printed on his jacket.  _

+++

_ "Meisai (Y/n)?"  _

You looked up from your seat, fidgeting the envelope full of requirements to be approved for enrollment. You stood up and walked towards the registrar, pulling out the enrollment slip. The last step of approval.

The woman gently picked the laid slip from the counter then darted her gaze towards you, her orbs scanning you up and down.

You stood uncomfortably from behind the counter, anxiously looking everywhere but her. Your medium, [bleached hair color] hair partially covering your face from the woman's intense gaze, when you heard a soft giggle.

Surprised by the source of the sound, you timidly returned your eyes back at the woman. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she scratched her cheek, a scent rippling with the electric fan beside her oh so gently. "I was born with it," she gestured to her facial expression, "the poker face, I mean."

Realization and empathy strike you then you chuckle in understanding. "It's alright! People are unique anyway."

"Hmmm... How so?" She asked while processing the information printed on your slip. 

"Well... people always judge a person by their looks without judging the quality of their character." 

You rubbed your arm before continuing, "like you— I immediately assumed that you're a mean person based on how you look. But actually, you seem nice once you start opening up your feelings. That actually made you kind of attractive— b-but not in a creepy way of course!"

The woman stared at you with reddened cheeks, chuckling and shaking her head. "Cute..."

She dampened the stamp on the stamp pad then looked at you in the eye. "Well, Meisai-kun..." she marked the slip approved then smiled, "welcome to Karasuno High School!"

_____

With a weekend to spend and free time to spare, you walked around the school's campus to familiarize yourself with the place. Your footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways, gazing at the closed windows where spring bloomed beautifully through the cherry blossom trees. Your orbs wondered around the rooms' levels and sections hanging above on a silver plaque until you found a staircase down the building. 

You lingered on top of the stairs, reminiscing a memory placed at the back of your mind and smiled. Humming a soft tune, you took each step down with grace as you imagined yourself dancing in careful tiptoes. Your sneakers padding gently on the wooden floor as your mind drifts to fantasy land.

" _ I am a lost boy from Neverland, _

" _ Usually hanging out with Peter Pa-an... _ "

This continued on until you found yourself near the exit. The afternoon rays of the sun gleamed gently on the floor and the fresh breeze blew softly on your face. It immediately reminded you of someone. The fresh breeze conjured the deep blue of the darkest depths of the ocean, but you couldn't put a finger around it. 

_ I hope they're not important. _

You continue your little journey towards the exit, until you hear the familiar  _ squeaks of shoes and thumping of balls.  _

+++

_ You followed the tall boy in front of you. Your hands at your back holding on to each other as your eyes scanned around the area, burning it in your memory for safe keeping. The anxiety building in your throat is still present, and you could only glance at the boy's back just for the sake of being safe rather than sorry.  _

Since your classmate looked constipated awhile ago, you assumed that the girl raced towards the nearest restroom available. You could only hope the said restroom you guys were heading to is the one she ran into. 

The thought of being alone in an area full of strangers, more specifically  _ alphas _ , made shivers run down your spine. And the boy ahead of you, is no different from the people within these walls. 

"Oi, you lot! Don't you make fun of us!!" You snapped your head towards the source of the noise. 

"Once my stomach settles down... you better be prepared 'cause we'll really give you something to cry about in the-- urgh-- m-match... uugh..."

You spotted a short fellow clutching his stomach while his other hand held the restroom door open. Irritation and nervousness oozed from his scent-- a citrus tang with an after taste of bitterness brushed your nostrils. The pathetic state he's currently in almost made you run towards him for an embrace, but you held yourself back because an idea of a stranger hugging a stranger is ridiculously odd.  _ Why the hell would I think of that? _

"Are you serious?! We'll be looking forward to it!"

"See?! An elementary schooler!"

"Stupid! He's wearing the captain's mark ain't he? He's the team captain!"

You frowned at the three boys near the water fountain whilst they humored themselves with the ginger's current condition.

A strong gush of sea breeze and cinnamon oozed from the boy in front of you, and you instinctively covered your nose to prevent yourself from hitting into heat. He trudged his way towards the three, and you could only imagine the scowl etched on his pretty face.

"Oi, second years." The laughter seized in a millisecond, probably familiar to the tall boy's voice. Their scents oozed in fear as they carefully peeked from behind them.

"We're starting the official warm-up. Hurry up and get to it."

The second years quivered from their spot, as one murmured words along the lines of ' _ Kageyama-san _ .'  _ Huh, maybe it's this guy's name.  _

They immediately filled the remaining empty bottles with water while the remaining was prepped back to the container. The boy's sharp gaze darted at your own as he faced you. His tall stature towering your stiff form, the shadow of his height hovering as he was a step away from you. He was about to speak until-- 

"C'mon, hurry it up! There's still two drinks left!"

"Even if we fill them up that many, there's no way we're gonna drink them. I mean, those  _ Yukigaoka _ guys are our opponents."

"WHA?!"

"Haha, for sure!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAAAAY?!"

**"Even though you're on the bench, do you plan to get stronger by looking down on your opponents?"** Kageyama grumbled under his breathe as he turned towards the three. 

**"Don't ride on the honor of your school's name."**

The second years yelped in fear then sped towards the gymnasium where their team was waiting. You could only stare at the scene in shock, you yourself hiding your own fear with a gulp.

"I-I was going to come out and say that too, y'know." You internally flinched for the poor ginger's intervention, probably preparing yourself for his incoming cremation. You only closed your eyes in a silent prayer as  _ Kageyama _ glared at him.

"Guys who can't even manage their own bodies shouldn't say such self-important things. That's why you get ridiculed. Just what did you come here to do? "Make memories" or something?"

"I came here to win of course!"

You took a peek behind your eyelids and was surprised by the short fellow's 180 degree shift of attitude. 

"You're saying that as if it is extremely easy to do. You're saying that despite knowing that height is something essential to volleyball?" You glanced at both boys as you witnessed the scene unfold.

"It's true that I'm not that very tall." Yukigaoka's team captain dipped his head down, his hair covering half of his face. "However..."

Oh, you know where this is going.

"I... can jump!" You furrowed your brows in worry, unsure whether the guy is courageous or down right stupid. Probably a mixture of both. By the aura this Kageyama guy emit, it's a sure bet that this guy could actually beat them in the match in no time. Teamed with players who seem to have the same caliber as him,  _ your school's _ team is close to undefeated. Unless, you judged the ginger a bit too soon.

"It isn't as if the outcome of our match has already been decided. I don't have to give up--"

"'Not giving up' is easier said than done. It's not just about compensating for differences in physique, skills, and willpower." The latter growled. His musky, citrus aroma overlapping with the tall one's strong cinnamon scent. His brown eyes glinted not only of anger, but of sheer will and determination-- to prove that this chop stick's claims were all wrong. "You'll understand in the match."

And the drama ensues.

"Finally... I can finally play volleyball on a proper court... with six people!" He clenched his fists on both of his sides, his eyes glaring straight to Kageyama's back. "The 1st match, and the 2nd; we'll win." His eyes suddenly focused on your own.

"We'll win, and our team will play lots of matches!" You could only stare back at him; your mind racked by myriads of thoughts until an emotion resurfaced from the darkest parts of your brain you didn't know buried somewhere in your mind. 

Nevermind the ridicule; nevermind the over dramatic proclamations. Your irises glimmered in awe, contrasting the dark bags underneath your tired eyes. The tangerine in front of you stirred something within the core of your stomach up to the crown of your head. 

"In the 1st match..." you orbs shifted to Kageyama's. "The second... the last... and all matches nationwide..." his jacket cascaded behind him as he glowered at the ginger whose features mirrored his. 

**"The one standing on the winning side of the court, will be me!"**

You stood there frozen, unsure whether to admire both of their passion towards the sport or to cringe by ignoring you watching the scene unfold as background noises continued to echo throughout the entire building. Before you could even make a move, Kageyama whirled and walked past you, not without his glare lingering on you for a second before fully walking away.

You let out a breathe you've been holding ever since the ginger and the chopstick's (you're mentally gonna call him that from now on) talk showdown and turn towards the boy ahead of you. 

You trudged towards him as his face stared forward, probably replaying what had occurred fresh on his mind. "A-Are you okay?" He flinched at your voice and recoiled from you. "Woah, relax." You raised your hands in surrender, careful not to inflict unintentional fright. "I don't know whether you guys have bad blood ever since from today's match, but I wish you the best of luck."

He owlishly blinked at you then let out an embarrassed chuckle whilst rubbing his nape. "Oh, uhmm... thank you, uhh...?"

"(Y/n)... Meisai (Y/n)." You raised your hand towards him, welcoming him with a gentle smile on your tired features. The ginger blushed before giving you a bright smile that contagiously made you grin in delight. " _ Hinata Shoyo _ . Nice to meet you, Meisai-kun!" He grabbed your hand for a shake.

You flinched when a shock pulsated on your palm to the tips of your fingertips. It rippled throughout your arm until it reached at the center of your heart, making you gasp. You glanced at the ginger and chuckled. "Static electricity. I must've fidgeted my shirt too much, huh? Hahaha..."

You were about to withdraw your hand when he suddenly clasped it back. He gazed at you with a look on his face that you could decipher as... recognition? There's something else beside it too. Shock, confusion, and...  _ predatorial _ . 

His scent basked the entirety of your being and you froze. His once warm, brown irises turned into slits; it blazed an amber color resembling that of a burning sun. Realization dawned on you; despite the advantage in terms of height, fear still wavered you. 

You couldn't move; you couldn't speak. Hinata Shoyo... is an _alpha_. _Where did_ _my confidence earlier go?_

"Shou-chan?! What are you doing to get such a scary person angry? Didn't you go take a dump?!"

The both of you turned towards the voice. "A-Ah,  _ Izumin _ !" Without warning, you were tugged away from your destination alongside the newcomer. "Let's hurry back!"

"What? What about your stomach ache? And who's he?!"

"It's fine already!"

"HUH?!"

You're near the entrance of the court when Hinata skidded to a halt. Wait-- you're in front of the court's entrance.  _ How did I get here so quickly? _

"Oh, uhh... Sorry, Meisai-kun! I- uhmm..." You could see the hesitance contorting his face as he released your hand. The warmth of his hand lingered on your skin, and you couldn't believe it when you thought to yourself that you missed his touch on yours. You want to hold his hand again; you want to embrace him when you didn't have the courage to stand up for him;  _ you want him _ . 

"You're gonna watch our match, right?" You snapped from your train of thought and nodded involuntarily. Hinata's mood instantly brightened then beamed at you. "Great!"

"Shou-chan, let's go! They're starting the official warm-up!"

"Coming! See you at the sidelines, Meisai-kun. Bye!" With a wave, he fled to his team.

Something reverberated in your jacket and you pulled it out from your pocket. When you see your phone screen's notification, the blush on your cheeks vanished. 

**To: Meisai**

**From: (Random classmate)**

***[====================]***

**_Sorry if I left you all of a sudden, Meisai-kun._ **

**_If you're wondering where I am right now, I'm together with a friend. So, don't worry._ **

**_Thank you for accompanying me when I didn't have anybody to be with awhile ago!_ **

_ Ugh. Of course she did.  _ This is the reason why you prefer to be alone than to be with anyone who'll just leave you behind all of a sudden.

You keep your anger down and instead focus on the upcoming match. Finding the bleachers, you took a seat close to where students from Kitagawa Daiichi cheered and where you could comfortably see the whole court without any distractions.

You could see a mop of ginger on the left of the court and felt anxiety bubbled at the pit of your stomach once you saw the major differences between the two groups. Boy, oh boy. You don't know whether to laugh or to pity Hinata since both reactions seem insulting. 

A shiver ran down your spine when you felt someone staring at you from the court. You peered down to be greeted by Hinata's intense stare, then you suddenly remembered the look he gave back at the restrooms. 

The moment he eagerly shook your hand, you immediately knew there's something wrong with you. Tentatively speaking, it's as if it is a good kind of wrong. His stare just indicates that he knows where you are. 

And frighteningly, it made you feel... safe.

His intense stare was immediately replaced with a grin as he buoyantly waved at you, making his teammate slap his arm down to keep his focus on the ongoing game. Your stiff shoulders slackened and you rubbed the side of your face to release tension.

For now, you kept your focus on the game. Sure, you came from the ginger's opposing school, but it didn't stop you from supporting him not because of the touchy-feeling you felt with him, but the unwavering determination you saw from his spirit. So for now, you're silently rooting for Yukigaoka's team.

Little did you know from the other side of the court, Kageyama Tobio-- the setter of your school's team-- is having his eyes on you as well.

+++

You curiously walked towards the corridor where the noises resounded; and now, in front of you is a metal door blocking the confines of the school's gym. Carefully, you opened the door ajar and was strongly greeted by multiple scents interlacing to the other. You covered your nose in retaliation and ceased when you saw an unexpected duo teamed with one another.

You vividly remembered the both of them. The time when the ginger jumped so quick and high, you thought he's attempting to jump to the other side of the court. While this... chopstick (?), yelled at his teammates for dismissing his unmatched sets. 

You watched in awe when Hinata performed the same jump he did back then, and the toss Kageyama accurately directed to the ginger's view. The short fellow hit it... with his eyes closed?!

BAM!!

Your eyes widened like saucers as the opposing team stood shock. 

"Amazing, they scored again!"

"They completely turned it around!"

"There's just one point left for the set..."

Without thought, you opened the door wide open. The sunlight crawled the polished floor, and the wind blew gently at the side of your face. A whiff of your scent is what it took for a few to pause their attention from the match. While you, so immersed from the duo's quick set, didn't notice the attraction you made.

"Watch out!!"

The entire world suddenly blacked out.


	4. Chapter 2: Arrival of the Birds and Transformation

**Your Point of View**

_ "Hey... wake... goodness gracious..." _

" _ Oh... Oh my god! _ Did he kill him?!"

Blearing static ringed your ears as you groaned and rubbed the sore spot between your nose and forehead. Black spots took form on your vision and when it cleared, you saw a group of people looking over your dazed form. 

The one closest for your liking, checked your bruised face in frenzied concern. His hazel eyes darting everywhere on your body that might've inflicted injury from the impact. His light grey hair shined specks of rainbow underneath the sunlight, appearing like a halo above his head. 

His scent is what immediately caught you. It gave you waves of comfort that calmed your almost panicked state: an aroma resembling that of maple dashed by a sharp, sweet, and refreshing aftertaste-- pine, was it? It reminded you of Christmas.

Another boy matched the silver-haired boy's expression. His parted, dark brown hair accentuating his brown eyes scanned you up and down; his average stature hunched at your level. With the help of a breeze, you acquired a faint smell of sweetness. You expected a woody undertone from him; but surprisingly, it was a tropical citrus where the blazing sun was pleasantly mixed with the rejuvenating taste.

There are two people behind them that you could've examined as well, until a huge build towered behind the crowd. The group paved the way to the approaching form until it stood close at the silver-haired boy's stance. 

His dark brown eyes gleamed under the afternoon sun. His dark brown hair stuck lithely on his damp, apricot colored skin. He crouched at the opposite side, his thick brows furrowed in worry as he helped you sit up from the cemented floor. 

"Are you okay? Should we take you to the infirmary?"

His scent has an earthy tone tinged with a musky spice close to rosemary; and you couldn't help but silently bask in the comforts of his scent. Rubbing your hand under your nose, you inwardly sighed in relief when no traces of blood trickled from your nostrils. "N-no thanks... I'm okay--"

"Ohoho, what's this? Another underclassman I see?"

A delinquent looking male stood from behind the sleepy-looking student, his mischievous grin showing his canines. Just like the one who just stepped in, his skin was damp from the practice match they ensued earlier. His hair was shaved showing his widow's peak; the sharpness of his hairline matching the sharp glint of his blue-grey eyes unconsciously made you recoil from the male's presence.

" _ Tanaka _ , will you please stop that? You're scaring him." 

"Ehh?! He looks fine to me." He shoved his face close to your own, both of your noses almost touching. The pheromones oozing out from him completely contrasted the aura he's emitting: a scent of aloe vera mixed with a mist of fresh rain.  _ Nope _ . Despite the pleasant smell, fear and nervousness chilled you to the bone. 

"Let me guess underclassman-kun, you wanna join the team too, huh?" 

"Uhmm..." He assessed you with his menacing gaze and you shyly followed his eyes. You looked down at your attire: maroon collared jacket with matching colored pants, and a pair of red-striped sneakers. "...I guess so--?" 

"Great! There's no time to lose then." He dragged you with him towards the metal doors. 

Dumbfounded by what just happened, the group tried to stop the male. The said male paid no heed and successfully entered you in the confines of the gymnasium. "So, which side are you gonna play with, shorty?"

"Oi, Tanaka--!"

"Can't decide? Our team it is then!" He dragged you on his side of the team.

_ What? _

The allied pair stared at you. Their expressions morphed one of shock and realization while you reciprocated it with stupefaction and disbelief. The fact that you're teaming up with boys whom you encountered once upon a school's match, almost made your stomach churn and your knees buckle.

A ball was shoved in your hands and you snapped your attention back at the male who dragged you without proper consent.

"There," You looked at him in bewilderment. "Now serve." 

_ What?! _

BONK!

The sleepy-eyed male's fist harshly rubbed the top of the delinquent's head, making the latter howled in pain. "Tanaka... You literally went your way this time." He soothed the throbbing with his hand all the while backing away from the male's wrath.

"Calm down,  _ Ennoshita _ . He's just riled from the match that's all."

"Pfft-- good job  _ Yamaguchi _ , you almost killed someone!" A tall, blonde student exclaimed, beside him was a lanky, green-haired fellow. "Oops! My mistake. He's dead before he even gets killed in the first place."

You narrowed your gaze at their direction while the lamp post of a blonde snickered from behind his slender fingers. The greenette on the other hand, apologetically looked at your small form then drifted his emerald green orbs on the polished floor. 

_ I mean, he's not wrong. _

Up close, your pale skin and the sunken bags shadowing beneath your eyes screams emo. What more: your [bleached hair color] shoulder-length hair covering half of your face; a pair of studs and ringlets lined your earlobe--  _ yep, no explanation needed _ . 

"HUUHHH?? What did you say to him?" You snapped your head at the delinquent's direction.  _ He intimidated me just a minute ago-- _

"Huhhh? Are you that stupid not to understand a single word I just said?"

"OI! YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK YOU BEANSTALK!"

"Oh? This is interesting. For an idiot, you got quite the vocabulary."

They threw insults at each other until the rest of the team gathered around to stop them before it escalated to a fight. You only watched from afar when a familiar mop of blueberry and ginger approached from their position. Each of them sporting different expressions on their features, but one that is similar to the other is the hint of surprise.

"Hey, you're the guy from the match! Meisai-kun, was it?" 

Your [eye color] orbs shifted at the two boys in front of you and meekly nodded.

"Awesome! Which section were you designated?"

"...Class 4."

"Oh," his face turned sour. 

"Is something wrong, Hinata-kun?" He beamed at you. "Ah! You remember my name!" Then it vanished once again. 

"No. Not really, but..." he glared at the group where strings of curses flew in the air. "The four-eyed jerk face along with Yamaguchi is in the same class as you." You glanced at the commotion, then it clicked when you put the pieces together. "Oh... great."

Now that you can independently live your life is also the time when school life gets twisted in the most unexpected ways, huh? You silently fumed at the new found information and glared at the ball in your hands, the brand Mikasa engraved at the leather touch on its surface.

"Do you play volleyball?" Your eyes snapped at Kageyama's face. Instead of being greeted by his scowl back in middle school, his face held genuine curiosity. The look made you feel light-headed. You need some getting used to this side of the boy.

You focused on the still bickering two then back at the ball in your hands. Playing the sport was never a problem to you. Though your knowledge is very limited to only receiving, you've been playing it with your cousins ever since your prime years. But now, for what reason would you play with a bunch of strangers (besides a nearby acquaintance) who will eventually leave you in the end?

_ It wouldn't hurt to try, right? Besides... _ You turned your [eye color] orbs at the ginger, whom by the way, flinched then blushed at the intensity of your gaze.  _ I'm curious as well. _

"I-It's okay, I can play for you guys." The yells dialed down as multiple heads turned to you.

"Are you sure? We don't want to force you because of our kouhai." The silver-haired beauty gently reassured you, tugging the back of the delinquent's shirt. 

"Sure... I guess..." you cringed at the last word, mentally facepalming at the lack of certainty in your decision making. 

"How can he even play the 3 on 3 when he doesn't have a registration form with him?" 

"He can actually,"  _ Rosemary _ proclaimed. "Besides, we can determine whether he's befitting to join the team. And to make matters fair, his decision is in his hands to begin with. Do you agree?"

You confirmed his statement with a hesitant nod. 

If all hell breaks loose in the aftermath of this match, then so be it. If your indecisiveness will be the cause of another heartbreak-- to hell with it. You've already encountered various bullshit in your life than you already counted, and this one may be no different from the previous ones. 

Hinata's grin reflected that of sunshine as Kageyama quirked a brow at you. The bald guy widely smiled as he tugged his shirt off the guy's grip, exclaiming words you didn't bother to eavesdrop. The lamp post glared at you, and  _ Rosemary _ only sighed and scratched his nape before calling another member to fill the imbalance of their team. 

_____

Everybody reformed to their respective places. With a new member filling in for the opposing team, you recalled how you were taught to do a basic service. You can feel everybody's eyes burning on your skin and you gathered the small amount of courage  _ kamisama _ has bestowed upon you.

You positioned the ball forward. Closing your other hand in a fist, you swung your arm below your waist and took a moment to find a good timing to strike.  _ This is what they call an  _ underhand serve _ , right?  _

You exhale; then you strike.

The ball flew steadily to the opposing team. It was perfectly received by  _ Rosemary _ followed by  _ silver-hair's  _ toss, then-- BAM!!

Kageyama blocked their attack, immediately saved by  _ Rosemary _ once again. Picking up where the ball's about to land,  _ silver-hair _ tossed it one more time until it reached  _ lamp-post's _ head. 

" _ Tsukishima-kun _ !"

"Tanaka-san!"

"On it!" Before your team could block, the blonde successfully hit it. The ball zooming past the side of your face. 

The impact of the ball hitting the polished floor echoed the entire gymnasium, whereas you could still hear the spike zip past your ear. You blinked, then blinked again; until you realize the point was in favor of the opponent's team. 

A rush of adrenaline spiked your entire system. The pounding in your ears became louder. And before you know it, you get to realize another thing in this game:  **_this isn't how you and your cousins play volleyball_ ** . 

The legitimate thing is far different than how you usually play it, and holy shit... you're fricking screwed!

A hand on your shoulder startled you from your train of thought and you snapped your neck to see a scowling Kageyama. You blanched as you expected the worst that was about to happen. Back at the match, you usually see him scolding his teammates because of their slow reaction time in matching his tosses. You're not sure whether receiving a spike  _ that fast _ is included in the picture.

You reflexively closed your eyes and await the yells he's about to spit on your face. 

"We'll get them next time."

...

...

...  _ What? _

You took a peek behind your eyelids. Despite the scowl contorting his face, confusion was prominent on his eyes. He's probably questioning your reaction. Hinata suddenly bumped in the conversation as he shoved Kageyama to the side.

"It's okay, Meisai-kun. We'll get the next point!"

"Oi, boke! You just repeated what I said!"

"Whatever, Bakageyama!"

"HAHH?!"

"Oi, you two! Focus first, fight later!" The bald-guy intercepted before pulling you close to him and slung his arm on your shoulder. "It's alright emo-kun, we'll make sure that beanstalk will grovel on our feet once we defeat him in the match!"

"Ha?!" A dark aura loomed around the lamp post, a strong smell of vanilla and cinnamon lurked your nostrils. You scrunch your nose and cover it with the back of your hand.

"Yamaguchi, nice serve!" The attention is all focused on the greenette this time. You went back from your respective place and waited for the ball to land. He held the ball with both of his hands and tossed the ball in the air. He spiked the ball with utmost force, however, the trajectory was not good enough to pass through the other side of the net. 

It slung above the net, almost hitting the lamp post in the process. "Tsk." "Gomen, Tsukki!"

The game continued until the middle of the first set. 

_____

The longer you stood in the court, the more your thought process became haywire. And the longer you focused on your thoughts, the more it escalated in a downward spiral. Sure, your team takes the lead, but if you assess which one's better than the other, you look utterly useless beside them-- an encumbrance to say the least. 

You're close to the last point of the first set when everything began to fall apart.

Everyone's pheromones overpowered the entire gymnasium; it constricted you from thinking vividly. Your pounding heart echoed in your ears that you could almost hear the eerie static resonating throughout the room. 

You tightly closed your eyes. The pounding grew louder and louder as the oxygen in your lungs increasingly diminished. Darkness began to crawl at every crevice of the room. Multiple presences surrounding you were starting to fade away. You're sinking, and sinking,  _ and sinking _ \--

Something pulled you and you were engulfed with something warm. A soft smell of orange zest wafted your senses; the warmth gently caressed your messy, damp locks and a whisper resounded your ears. You opened your eyes and was greeted by the blinding lights. The brightness began to tone down until you can decipher half of your environment.

The first thing you can process is the fact that you're nuzzling someone's neck. Their cloth's fabric rubbed delicately on your lips and your nose was directly planted on their scent gland. You jumped when a hand began to rub small circles on your lower back then you pulled away from their touch.

Hinata stared at you with sharp glinted eyes.

"H-Hinata-kun?! Wha-? What are you--?"

His orbs dilated in a frenzy and then, you noticed something. He seems to be on high alert, almost predatorial like you've previously seen from middle school. However, it came out instinctively-- protectively. It's like he knows what you're feeling.

"You guys okay over there?" The both of you whirled at the direction of  _ Rosemary _ . Gathering your bearings, you observed that you and Hinata were at the corner of the room; about a few feet away from the team. Some of them were drinking from their water bottles, while the rest were drying the sweat off their faces.

"A-Ah, yeah! We're fine!" The ginger answered.

"Okay then. The second set will start in a few minutes!" Hinata clasped both of your shoulders and shifted your attention to him. 

"S-Sorry just now, but uhhh..." he gestured at you, "are you okay?" You were dumbstruck. A moment ago you thought the floor was gonna swallow you, then all of a sudden you're back to where you're dragged to. Carefully processing his words, you finally found your voice and answered his question. 

"Yeah... Yeah I'm okay. What makes you say that?"

The ginger replied with narrowed eyes, "I noticed you shut down all of a sudden." You mirrored his stare with confusion. "W-What do you mean I--?" You paused.

You deeply exhaled through your nose. You moved your gaze away from him and began fidgeting with your shirt. "I..." you gulped and began once again. "I'll be honest with you... I'm scared." Your level of distrust heightened alarmingly.  _ Shit... I hope I won't regret this later. _

"Scared? Of what? Playing against Tsukishima, _ or playing the game itself? _ " He almost got it right, but still, you didn't answer.

"If you're scared of Stingyshima, then we can definitely beat his ass! We're a quarter away from him!" You frantically shushed him before giggling. He on the other hand silently snickered.

"And if you're scared of the game, then why would you? Tanaka-san's spikes are cool; Kageyama's tosses are amazing; and I'm right here too! I got your back; we got each other's backs! That's what a team is all about!" He grinned and you can see rays of light shining from behind him.  _ Ugh, too bright! _

"You can do this Meisai-kun," he held your hand on his. "You may think you're not the best player out there, but you can still learn-- we can still grow, ya know? I mean, look at me! You're an inch taller than I am! It's an advantage don't you think?" You scoffed out a laugh, the nerves from earlier seeping out from your system. Hinata's smile only seems to grow wider, his eyes turning into crescent moons as he watches you laugh.

"Alright everybody, break a leg!" Players began to reform at their respective sides. You and Hinata exchanged each other's smiles before walking back to the court with him guiding you with your hand in his.

"Emo-kun, are you alright? You were paler than you ever were a moment ago," the bald-guy, now recognized as Tanaka-san, approached you in concern with an ever scowling Kageyama trailing behind him. You assured him with a small smile, half-admitting and half-lying that you were just tired from the strenuous activity. 

_____

"Let's do this!"

"OSU!!"

It's the beginning of the second set, and it's once again your turn to make the service. "Nice serve, Meisai-kun!" You smiled at the ginger and prepared yourself in an underhand service. Finding the opportunity, you release a long breath, then you strike.

The ball arched past the net and was properly received by  _ Rosemary _ . It bounced near the net and  _ silver-hair _ chased it for a toss. It bypassed the lamp post-- now known as Tsukishima-- and went above Yamaguchi's head. Yamguchi hit the ball. BAM!

"I got it!"

Blocked by Kageyama, silver-hair saved the fall and Yamaguchi passed it towards Tsukishima's direction. "Tsukki!" Tsukishima jumped and raised his arm. BANG!

The ball projected on the side of your arm, deflecting any chances of returning it for the team. You let out a frustrated huff, sweat rolling on the side of your head despite just the beginning of the set. Tanaka pat your back as you silently fought the feeling of something crawling up your throat. 

Minutes later with each other's sides fighting for the lead, you noticed Tsukishima taking his shirt off. The lamp post jogged back at the court and you observed that his usual killjoy attitude is replaced with something serious. 

**19 -** **_Tsukishima * Yamaguchi_ ** **|| 19 -** **_Kageyama * Hinata_ **

You can literally see the fire blazing behind his glasses and you gulped at the pressure weighing on your shoulders. 

Your orbs scanned around the room. 

Strong-willed, hardworking, cooperative-- that's what's something they have that you don't. Ever since you stepped inside the gymnasium, everything is at it's rightful place. The bright and colorful aura they emit is very delightful, it would be a shame to be spoiled by your presence. No matter how salty Tsukishima is, or how demanding Kageyama could get; they were all a part of the team. It's like they're meant to be here before they even get here.

And you? It felt like you're just here to exist. You're not supposed to be here... 

_ You're all on your own. You'll never belong somewhere, Meisai (Y/n). _

You shouldn't have agreed to Tanaka's offer. You shouldn't have played in the first place. Why did you even try when you're a complete amateur in the sport? The boys were probably contemplating your compliance in playing with them. Poor Tanaka, the scolding and punishment he'll gain from the team captain will probably tire him until this coming Monday. 

The world began to darken around you. The darkness constricted you from maintaining your breath.  _ I'm so stupid-- _

**No** . No, you can't stay like this.  _ You can't remain like this forever, (Y/n) _ . 

You positioned yourself once again, waiting for the ball to come at you. 

_ You can do this, (Y/n) _ . You firmly assured yourself. _ It may not be as good as the players of this team, but you can do this! I can do this! _

You closed your eyes. Taking in a deep breath, you let everything out with a deep, long exhale. Your once muddled mind was slowly clearing away the clutter that is your thoughts. Everything was serene at the moment, until your orbs opened. 

You remembered: you don't have the proper skills as a volleyball player, but your biggest ally at the moment is your receiving skills. 

Darting your attention to the four, you can see them alert for the ball to come. I see, keep your attention at the ball. You can do that, for now.

Tsukishima served the ball. It arched towards your team's side of the court, and was immediately received by Hinata. Tanaka bounced it towards Kageyama. Kageyama tossed it towards Hinata. BAM!! One point!

"Nice one, Hinata!" Tanaka cheered as he rubbed the ginger's head. You smiled at them before returning your attention to the game. Since your team took a point, it's Kageyama's turn to serve.

The boy spun the ball in his hands before tossing it in the air and hit it with all his might. Of course,  _ Rosemary _ received perfectly. You darted your eyes towards silver-hair, trying to predict where he'll aim his toss.  _ You can smell the slight waver of his scent _ , and you darted your eyes towards Yamaguchi. BAM!!

Tanaka deflected the ball back towards Kageyama. The blueberry scanned around him in careful articulation before jumping and spiking the ball in a straight line,  _ Rosemary _ close to saving it.  _ The strength of seabreeze was trailing behind him _ . One point.

"Alriiight!!!"

You smiled at them, basking their little victory at the moment. Unbeknownst to everyone in the court, you memorized every waver; every power; every sweetness; and every bitterness of their scent. Your hypothesis may be correct, but you have to test out the waters to make sure that it is. 

The four of you are a team. You got each other's backs. And in order to do that, you have to put your trust in them. 

That's right...

You need to put your faith in them just like they put their faith on you. 

_ One more time, (Y/n). _

Kageyama served once again, the ball flying at the arms of Rosemary. The ball bounced towards silver-hair's direction and tossed it towards Yamaguchi. The greenette's sweet, eucalyptus smell wavered as he aimed for a spike. A mixture of scents were coming towards you as you joined your arms together. BAM!!

The ball ringed your ears and the stinging sensation rippled on your skin. The ball bounced in Kageyama's direction. "Kageyama-kun!" The blueberry tossed the ball towards Hinata when Tsukishima jumped. BANG!!

Time slowed down as they witnessed you dove for the ball in such a short amount of time. Tsukishima's eyes widened.  _ How did you get there so fast?!  _

"Kageyama-kun!" The blueberry snapped out from his trance when he tossed the ball towards Tanaka. BANG!! "Alright!"

**21 -** **_Tsukishima * Yamaguchi_ ** **|| 24 -** **_Kageyama * Hinata_ **

Recovering from the shock, Tsukishima glared at you while you stood up from the floor rubbing your knees. Unknown to you, Kageyama skeptically stared at you with a scowl on his face. He trudged his way at the back and prepared for another service.

Kageyama served the ball, his awareness on high alert despite the slight fatigue, yet a sliver of his attention is focused on you. He glanced as he saw you far behind the three of them, awaiting for the ball just like them. 

Kageyama and Tanaka blocked as Tsukishima jumped for the ball-- no, it went by him towards the team captain. "Daichi!!" 

Kageyama's eyes widened.  _ Shit!! _ Him and Tanaka were landing back to the floor when they saw a figure jumped towards the team captain.

_ Rosemary's _ eyes widened when they saw a shadow blocking his way, and then he saw a glimpse of [eye color]. You raised your arms for a firm block. BANG!! You staggered a bit as you landed with a squeak of your shoes.  _ Huh, I guess figure skating has its own perks in volleyball too.  _ You thought to yourself.

The whole room was silent when they saw the swiftness of your movement. Not only they can see the semblance of you and Hinata's jump, but to that extent? It's like you're flying for a moment there!

Everyone stared at you in awe as you hunched in a sitting position. Your and the team's pants were the only thing that kept the entire gymnasium from complete stillness when Hinata finally interrupted it.

"WOOOAAAAHHH!!"

**21 -** **_Tsukishima * Yamaguchi_ ** **|| 25 -** **_Kageyama * Hinata_ **


End file.
